


where the lovelight gleams

by ohmyloki



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: Matt wrinkles his nose.“Is that—mistletoe?” He asks.Foggy looks up, and then around.“Wow. That is indeed mistletoe… and it is pretty much everywhere.”





	where the lovelight gleams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just an extension of an [answer to an ask](http://bootycap.tumblr.com/post/180961235945/matt-and-foggy-xmas-fics) I was sent a few weeks ago and I really, really wanted to get out another mistletoe fic before Christmas... so I expanded it.. But I'm also at my parent's house for a few days and it's very hard to concentrate and I did a lot of writing/editing on my phone so... you know how it goes. Please don't judge my errors
> 
> Anyway! Enough rambling!

There was a man at the coffee shop wearing a truly incredible purple suit. Foggy is in the middle of describing the exact shade to Matt (a rich, shimmering amethyst affair) when he opens the door to their office and stops mid-sentence. It’s abrupt enough to catch Matt off guard, making him walk right into Foggy.

“Uh.” Matt says, taking a step back.

“Looks like one of Santa’s elves stopped by our office last night,” Foggy says.

Matt sidles by him through the doorway and stands there, head tilted.

“Huh,” he says. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that the elf’s name is Karen.”

It turns out that when no one is actively trying to kill the founding members of Nelson, Murdock and Page, and when none of them are hiding life altering secrets from one another, Karen absolutely loves Christmas. To a startling degree. Like, pulling out the ugly Christmas sweaters on Black Friday and wearing them proudly type of love.

(Foggy asks her about it. Her vague answer about having a family to celebrate with again breaks his heart.)

And now, the office of Nelson, Murdock and Page looks like it belongs in the North Pole rather than Hell’s Kitchen. There are lights wrapped around every window, garland draped across all of their desks, and even a three-foot tall Santa in the corner of the room.

Matt wrinkles his nose.

“Is that—mistletoe?” He asks.

Foggy looks up, and then around.

“Wow. That is indeed mistletoe… and it is pretty much everywhere.”

Matt hums in reply but heads over to his desk all the same.

Foggy expects that one of them will have to navigate around an awkward mistletoe encounter by the end of the day but... It’s weird, because, for as small as their new office is, no one seems to actually end up underneath one of the many sprigs with anyone else for over a week.

* * *

It’s evening and Foggy and Matt are working late. It’s not really out of necessity, they don’t have anything that would require the long hours, but it’s an easy way for them to re-acclimate to each other. They’re still working on smoothing out rough edges and navigating around jagged scars and sometimes it’s easier to deal with all of their mutual baggage in a space that’s relatively free of it.

Foggy knows that Matt will be heading out in his costume later, but he also knows that there’s no real purpose behind tonight’s patrol besides Matt’s love of his city. Matt’s missing the anxious air he sometimes get, the one that Foggy can feel from across the office, like Matt might be vibrating out of his skin. The feeling is like nails on a chalkboard to Foggy. It sets his teeth on edge and settles in an uncomfortable weight around his heart.

It’s a little frightening, he thinks, this sudden insight into Matt’s other life. To know that tonight he’ll be the watchful protector and not the predator stalking its prey… or worse, the man hunting his own demons; leaving him beaten and broken in the aftermath.

It gives Foggy an odd sense of peace.

When it’s too late for either of them to pretend to get any legitimate work done, they start bundling up, preparing to head out into the snow. They’re both by the door, Foggy’s still laughing over the avocados dwarfed by giant bows that Karen left for them when Matt backtracks to his desk.

Foggy idly follows him, watching as Matt grabs the scarf off the back of his chair and starts winding it around his neck. When he throws one end over his shoulder, movement above them catches Foggy’s attention. He looks up.

“Oh,” Foggy says.

“What’s that?” Matt mumbles. He’s using his teeth to hold one of his gloves as he puts the other on.

Foggy points up, knowing Matt will catch the gesture. Matt stills.

“I’m surprised it took so long for this to happen,” Foggy says. “She must have hung at least four bunches.”

“Five, actually,” Matt adds.

“Oh,” Foggy says again. “Well—lucky we’re by ourselves then.”

“Why’s that?” Matt asks, tilting his head.

“You—well, we really don’t have to… do anything. There’s no one here to hold us accountable.”

“Well,” Matt says, looking uncomfortable. “Besides ourselves, you mean.”

Of course Matt would find a way to feel guilty about avoiding a mistletoe kiss.

“You know what I mean,” Foggy says.

They both stand in uncomfortable silence.

“I feel like she might just… know.” Matt says. “That’s weird, isn’t it?”

Foggy thinks about Karen, the human embodiment of Christmas spirit. He looks at her desk with the shiny nameplate that proclaims her a ‘Private Investigator’. His eyes catch on the way Matt is biting his lip, just enough to make the bottom one a little uneven.

“No,” Foggy agrees carefully. “Not weird. She does seem like she might have some freaky holiday senses.”

“Right,” Matt nods. “Exactly.”

“So we—we should probably—” Foggy says.

“Yeah—we should definitely—” Matt says and takes a step, crowding into Foggy’s space.

Foggy’s not sure what to do next. Kissing his best friend isn’t exactly something that's _never_ occurred to him, but it’s also something that he never thought he would be faced with in reality. A thousand thoughts take up space in his head and he finds himself momentarily frozen in indecision.

Luckily enough, Foggy has Matt. Wonderful, beautiful Matt who is taking the initiative and leaning in, inches away from Foggy’s face.

There is a moment, right before the kiss, where Foggy is pretty sure his entire world stops. His heart, his lungs, even his mind—every one of the thousand thoughts from before just slip right through his grasp until he’s a blank slate.

And then, Matt’s lips touch his. It’s a simple, completely acceptable under-the-mistletoe kiss between friends but Foggy’s world explodes back into a life full of Matt. Matt’s smell, Matt’s taste, the warmth of Matt standing inches in front of him—the way Matt’s lips seem to fit perfectly with Foggy’s.

Foggy’s heart stampedes in his chest and he wonders if Matt is listening to it, because instead of pulling back, Matt crowds him further, his body pressing into Foggy’s, his gloved hand coming up to cup Foggy’s cheek, the leather soft and warm against Foggy’s skin.

Foggy slides his hands under Matt’s open coat and Matt shudders in response. Foggy tilts his head and darts his tongue out to trace the seam of Matt’s lips. Matt makes a wounded noise and opens his mouth to meet Foggy’s tongue with his own.

The kiss takes on new life after that, Foggy’s hands roam across the musculature of Matt’s back as they devour each other right there in the middle of their office. Foggy hopes that whatever is left of them after this kiss can handle the fallout.

Eventually, the hand on Foggy’s cheek moves down to his neck and follows the path of his shoulder down to his arm. As it travels, Matt mouth slows until they’re exchanging small, soft closed-mouth kisses before pulling away completely, staying close enough to rest his forehead against Foggy’s.

They’re both out of breath and Matt’s got one hand on Foggy’s waist and one hand is… well, it’s holding Foggy’s.

“Oh,” Matt says quietly.

“Yeah,” Foggy agrees.

They both stand there, just catching their breath for a few more seconds, before Matt takes a step back.

“We should—” He starts.

“Yeah—yeah. That’s probably a good idea,” Foggy says.

Matt walks Foggy home and while they’re both a little subdued, only exchanging a few words here and there, Foggy’s surprised that it’s not awkward at all. The silence that stretches between them is companionable, like they’re both happy enough just existing in each other’s presence.

They say goodnight at the door to Foggy’s building and Foggy finds he can’t stop touching his lips as he makes his way up the stairs to his apartment.

By the time he’s making his way to bed, he feels like the entire thing was just a dream.

At the very least, tomorrow should be interesting.

* * *

It’s weird how not-weird it is. For the most part, they go about their business as usual. Matt seems a little more thoughtful, a little more prone to silence than normal, but Foggy can’t blame him. He keeps finding himself distracted by the way Matt licks his lips before speaking.

Foggy’s sitting at the conference table to give himself more space to spread out his papers, working through his client's connections, when Matt walks over and sits on the edge to ask him about lunch.

“Oh!”

They both jump at Karen's voice.

“What? What happened?” Foggy asks, concerned.

She’s grinning widely and pointing above them. Foggy looks up and sees the mistletoe hanging above him and then he looks at Matt. Matt smiles and shrugs and leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Foggy’s lips before sitting back up and asking for everyone’s order before he heads to the Indian place down the block.

Karen smiles the entire time she recites hers. Foggy has to keep his face turned away so she won't see his.

* * *

After that, it’s like the floodgates open. Matt and Foggy somehow find themselves under the mistletoe together at least once a day. Karen’s always around so there’s none of the passion from their first kiss but it’s still...interesting. Foggy’s heart always races when it happens and judging from the smug and pleased look on Matt’s face, he’s definitely listening.

Foggy doesn’t fail to notice that Matt seems to hang out under the various sprigs of mistletoe with unusual regularity, either.

Foggy doesn’t say anything about it, because he’d hate to be a hypocrite.

(He memorized the location of every single sprig the morning after their first kiss.)

* * *

Friday afternoon, Matt is at Foggy’s desk talking about their case when he walks across the office to grab a file. Foggy’s been sitting too long and desperately needs to stretch, so he stands and follows Matt. They’re just finishing up the conversation when Karen walks back in, shucking her coat. She glances over at them and then smiles.

“Ahem,” she says.

In a pavlovian response to the sound, Foggy looks up.

“Again?” Matt laughs.

Foggy shrugs and gives Matt a soft kiss. Karen makes a small, happy noise before heading to the kitchenette to grab a cup of coffee.

Foggy starts to head back to his own desk when Matt catches his wrist briefly.

“Hey, Fog,” he says, quietly and a little intense.

“What’s up?”

Matt hesitates. Then inhales.

“Come over tonight?” He asks.

“You don’t, you know, have plans?” Foggy puts his fists against his temples and sticks out his pointer fingers.

Matt shakes his head and laughs, the sound of it warming Foggy’s chest.

“No, not tonight. Come over?” He asks again.

It's really not even a question for Foggy.

“Yeah, okay,” he says.

* * *

Matt’s apartment contains a distinct lack of mistletoe, but it turns out they both end up feeling the holiday spirit nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, one of these days I should probably write a fic that actually fits into my Daredevil bingo card, huh?
> 
> Happy holidays! I hope, whatever holiday you celebrate (or even if it's none at all) that you are all having a very very good day. <3


End file.
